Trials for The Unicorn
by randh13th
Summary: This is my first L5R fanfiction, based upon The Topaz Championship, Third Edition and taking the Unicorn Clan.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Legend of the Five Rings is belongs to Alderac Entertainment and Wizard of the Coast. This story is adapted from the Legend of the Five Rings Role-playing Game. I remind you this is my first attempt to write L5R fanfic, since nobody wrote it. It might have several inconsistencies with the original canon. So, if you still want to read this story, read with your own risk!

Trials for the Unicorn

The First Steps

Burning Sands, four years ago,

Two riders paced their steeds across the arid desert. Despite the heat, they wore purple and white costume and bore Unicorn Clan mon. The Clan was assigned to accompany the exiled Scorpion Clan as the part of Emperor Toturi's order. The Lion, Emperor's right hand also sent some of them to aid. One of them, a girl laughed,

"Come on, Jiku! You slugged behind me…" The boy replied,

"Don't worry, Soche! I will catch you! Watch your back!" The maiden said,

"I will be the one who finish this!" Then they laughed again.

Afterward, both of them rested on the sand, staring the horizon. The boy named Shinjo Jiku sighed,

"Few years more, we'll have our _gempukku_…I can't wait that moment!" Utaku Soche said,

"Yes, that will make the others recognize us as an adults and samurai!" Jiku nodded,

"I will receive my own _daisho_, thus serving beside Yokatsu-sama!" Then the Utaku maiden asked,

"By the way, have you thought about your adult name once you have finished _gempukku_?" The boy mum for a moment, before blurting,

"Not yet, but I will find it later. I must choose the name that represents my destiny…" He turned to Soche,

"How about you? I think your mother was particular for that," She was silent; her mother Utaku Masamune was serving the current Utaku daimyo, Kamoko. She was quite strict and unbending; the common characteristics of the Utakus. She expected Soche to follow in her footsteps, yet she considered her youngest daughter was 'too delicate as a Crane maiden'. Soche sighed,

"I still have no choice, but I'm sure you will be greater because you're come from the Shinjo family, our _Kami_ founder!" Jiku patted her shoulder,

"Soche, whatever happened, it won't change our friendship…" She smiled, while turning to the other side,

"I can't more agree with you, Jiku. I think we should return to the campsite now; I saw the incoming sandstorm to our direction," They immediately went to their horses who already restless. As Jiku mounted his steed, his eyes caught something afar. It was looks glittering blue. The Utaku called,

"Jiku-kun! Come on! We have to go!" The Shinjo turned his horse toward west,

"Wait, Soche-chan! I think I saw something…It was a man!" He paced his horse toward the direction,

"Jiku-kun!" He didn't hear her anymore.

Shinjo Jiku paced quickly. As the distance closed between them, he saw a man with glittering blue-sea cloak. He looks weak and fell facedown on the sand. At the same time, the raging wind blew the sands toward him. Once close, he dismounted from his horse and went to the stranger. Soche was behind her,

"Jiku, get back! You only killed yourself!" He replied,

"I can't let this man die, Soche! Please, help me to carry him!" Together, they went to the fallen man and lifted him. They found out that the stranger was surprisingly light. However those Unicorns don't have time to ponder. The sandstorm was closed behind them and engulfed them into darkness…

Shiro Moto, present time,

Inside the _dojo_ at Shiro Moto,

"Watch out, Jiku!"

"Umph!" Jiku failed to see the incoming attack; he was knocked down by his attacker. When he slumped, a dark-skinned man offered his hand until a shout heard,

"Let him stand by himself, Xuren!" The man turned to a rugged man behind him. He scowled and stared them with his fierce eyes. His muscular arms were criss-crossed by scars from the battle. Not only that, the Khol emblem was emblazoned at his white armor. Moto Xuren begged,

"Yesunge-sama, let me help Jiku…he's my friend and…" Moto Yesunge replied,

"In battle, you have nobody to help you! It must be you or else, you'll die!" He turned to the other one, who already lifted himself,

"And you! You let your focus wander! I already stressed that will cost you a head!" As he spoke he stepped closer and closer to Jiku until his hawkish nose touched the youth's face,

"I won't tolerate this any longer, Shinjo Jiku! Do you understand that?" Jiku's cheeks flushed, and his hands clenched but did not flinch as his _sensei_'s breath and spit flew to him. Yesunge had been returned from the War of the Rich Frog, where he fought the Lion Clan. Many Lion _bushi_ had fallen to his scimitar. After the war, he accepted the position as a trainer at Shiro Moto. Though the Unicorn was used to be in a hardship, nevertheless Yesunge had driven his disciples overzealously. He even said, 'I will drive you hard until all of you hate me!' The Shinjo realized that he was not in position to protest that. He answered,

"Yes, _sensei_!" The Khol nodded as he turned to his other disciples, announcing,

"Practice hard! Few days more, you will have your _gempukku_! I don't want you to look downcast, when you finally will be recognized as adult samurai! Then you shall face me proudly and I do the same to you!" Everyone nodded in understanding. Yesunge turned to two youths behind him,

"Get out! Take a rest!" Jiku and Xuren went out without waiting further.

Outside the _dojo_, Jiku sips from a leather container while staring the steppes below. He felt nothing as his _sensei_'s words echoed inside him. After the incident at the Burning Sands, changes swept into his Clan. Their founder, Lady Shinjo returned and uncovered the Qolat/Kolat's influence inside the Unicorn Clan. She immediately purged the Clan, especially the Shinjo family from their dark influence. As a result, the number of their family was thinned considerably and the leadership fell to the Moto family. Not only that, they also fought against the Dark Moto. As far as he concerned, Soche's and his family were spared from the disaster. Inside his heart burned to the disaster that befell his family. Now his family was led by Shinjo Shono, the closest man to the Khan Moto Chagatai and Emperor Toturi III. Jiku hoped once he was recognized as a samurai he would do anything in his power to restore the might of Shinjo.

"Jiku-san," The youth turned and saw the blue sea-cloaked man stood behind him. His hair and moustache were white, while his eyes were gentle. He was the stranger whom he and Soche had saved four years ago. They brought him immediately to their family and introduce him to Shinjo Yokatsu. The man barely spoke language that the Unicorn known, yet he could spoke what the others recognized as Ujik-hai's language. Not only that, the stranger had shown his prowess as a magic-user. Because of that, the _daimyo_ declared that he would be adopted by the Iuchi family. Iuchi Yoshino, the distant family took him as a disciple and gave him name 'Najiru'. From him, they found out that the stranger came from a distant land and was a member of what they called 'Ishtar-shi'. Najiru told his master that the 'Isthar-shi' magic cannot be understood by the humans, yet they were open to learn another magic. After two years passed, Najiru finally could spoke Rokugani language, though not so perfect.

"Are you all right, Jiku-san?" The youth bowed slightly,

"I'm all right, Najiru-sama…this just not worth of your attention," The _shugenja_ didn't buy that,

"Are you sure? Are you upset with your teacher?" Jiku slightly startled to hear that. Yesunge was very particular to not allow the others but his disciples to enter the _dojo_. Yet, Najiru already know what happened inside. He didn't say further until the _shugenja_ said,

"Yesunge-san quite strict, but I think he was doing that for your sake. Sometimes it is hard for those who had returned from battle to accept the realities. Yet, he believed that what he experienced in the past was worth for you…probably I'm wrong to say so," Jiku sighed,

"I…I just afraid that I can't make my dream come true…I just want to be a good samurai, that's all!" Najiru nodded,

"Your friend, Xuren also thought the same. He worries that his skills isn't enough to prove himself over his younger brother. I sensed that he is actually capable, yet it was his minds who think otherwise," The magic-user pulled his pipe and smoked, forming a circle of smoke,

"Don't let your mind barred you; everyone has their own potential; it only wait to be unleashed…" Jiku smirked only,

"You know something, Najiru-sama? You spoke like Shinsei…I wonder if he was coming from your 'Ishtar-shi'," Najiru chuckled,

"I don't think so, Jiku-san. According the account I've read, Shinsei was a mortal but I admires his influence toward your society. Only few people can talk, even advises _kami_,"

"Do you have the _kami_ in your place, Najiru-sama?" The man turned to him, before spoke absentmindedly,

"What we have is the Valar…that's all." Before Jiku wanted to ask more, Xuren called him,

"Jiku, come! _Sensei_ has an announcement to all of us. He says it was come from the Khan!" Startled, the youth rose quickly. Before he left, he turned slightly to Najiru, but the_ shugenja_ waved his hand,

"Go on, I will wait you here…"

Inside the_ dojo_, all the Unicorn _bushi_ gathered inside and sat upon the tatami. Yesunge stood towering among them. Folding his muscular arms upon the chest, the Moto spoke with a loud and clear voice,

"There's something I must tell you today. Our Khan wanted me to select our best warriors for represents our clan in the Topaz Championship this year at Tsuma," Everyone inside the room gasped in amazement. The Topaz Championship is the most prestigious _gempukku_ ceremony in the Empire. To attend that was considered an honor. However, the Great Clans tend to very selective in determining who will represent them at the Championship. To permit anyone to enter the contest would risk embarrassment, and no Great Clan would risk such a thing in front of others. From centuries, the Championship has been held at the town of Tsuma, not far from Shiro Sano no Kakita. The Crane Clan has taken particular pride for the Championship as a good host. Then Yesunge turned to his disciples,

"To represent the Moto family, the Khan and I agreed to select…Moto Xuren as one of our _bushi _for enters the contest!" Everyone turned to the dark-skinned Moto who looks nervous, and then applauded him. Jiku clapped loudly until the _sensei_ stopped,

"Yet, he won't be alone at the contest! Our Khan decided to send two warriors for the Championship this year. The Lion, Dragon, Crane and Phoenix also sent two representatives each," When the name of 'Lion' and 'Dragon' mentioned, all disciples murmured and grumbled to express their assent. The sentiment after the War of the Rich Frog has been tense. So far, these Clans have maintained uneasy peace among them. Yesunge continued,

"Stop! I don't want all of you taken by feelings! True, I have killed many Lions and Dragons during the battle, and have no regrets for that! Yet, we have to uphold the code of _Bushido_! In the championship, you were measured not from how many enemies you have killed, but rather than your self-control! I believe the Lion and Dragon participants would prefer show their feelings through a healthy competition, and you must show them that the Unicorn will not shrink from such thing! Xuren, treat your opponent with respect, and they would treat you in return!" Xuren nodded,

"_Hai,sensei_!" While touched his black beard, he said again,

"Though you are our official representative, I decide to pick another as to follow the Khan's order! I have chosen…Shinjo Jiku!" Jiku's eyes bulged in disbelief, as everyone stared him. Yet, Xuren cheered for him and everyone inside followed. The Moto barked,

"That's all for today! You are dismissed!" When everyone went out, he called Xuren and Jiku,

"Xuren! Jiku! Khan Chagatai has assigned Ide Tatsuji to accompany you to Tsuma. He also secured the permission to pass the Lion's territory from the Emperor; so you don't have to worry about the possibility of untoward incident. Yet, I want both of you to open your eyes, just in case the Lion turned their back upon us! Is that clear?"

"Yes, _sensei_!"

"As you know, Tatsuji once was my student like both of you; therefore he is your _sempai_. You must follow him clearly and don't shame our clan's name…" Both kowtowed as the sign of respect. Yesunge dismissed them, but Jiku stayed. The old warrior glanced to him,

"Do you have something to say, Jiku?" The Shinjo asked,

"_Sensei_, can I ask Najiru to join us? He has been long time among us, but never went to Rokugan." The Khol furrowed his brow; Iuchi Najiru wasn't a true Unicorn, but he had been adopted by the Iuchi as one of them. The Khan actually preferred to keep the _gaijin_ from the prying eyes of the other Great Clans, especially the Phoenix. Since his rescue, Jiku was quite close to him. Though he dislikes the magic-user, but there is nothing wrong inside. He chose his words carefully,

"Jiku, Najiru has no business at the Championship. The contest is for the samurais, not for the _shugenja_. He wouldn't stomach the contest, except you can't handle the burden and need some magic," The youth insisted,

"No, _sensei_. I don't want the easy way to win! I'm a Unicorn, just like you! I asking this favor because he never seen the other parts of Rokugan! I know why the Khan and Shono-sama keep him here; they are afraid that…" Yesunge whirled on him,

"Take care with your tone!" he stood so close to the young warrior that he looked straight down into Jiku's eyes. "No one questions our Khan and General Shono so brazenly, not even his own relatives!"

"I only meant," Jiku said, standing tall and returning his teacher's stare, "Najiru is no stranger among us, yet we treated him like we were treated by the other Clans. Beside, he won't be show-off and I just need a friend to accompany me…"

"Xuren will be enough!"

"I know! He is close to me as well, but…forgive me for disrespect, _sensei_! I need someone to guide me from the other way…that what I want," The Moto was silent for a while. He grudgingly admitted the _shugenja_ somehow more like a mentor to Jiku and his friends. The magic-user was the closest person to him after Utaku Soche. Najiru achieved what he couldn't; touching their heart. Yet, he couldn't disobey his Khan's order unless…

Yesunge watched the warrior carefully, and then spoke, "I know Najiru-san is your friend and you wanted to be with you, but I won't go against the Khan's orders," Jiku's face fell. "But if you _four _should happen to slip away tomorrow, I may not be able to remember,"

The Shinjo said, grinning, "May the Fortunes bless your faulty memory, _sensei_," The Moto waved his hands, barking,

"Now go! Just leave my _dojo_ and prepare for your departure!"

They departed from Shiro Moto at the sunrise; Ide Tatsuji was a sturdy, fox-faced man rode beside Xuren, while Iuchi Najiru and Jiku followed from behind. The fox-faced Unicorn said,

"We won't pass at Toshi sano Kanemochi Kaeru, instead we took the way to Toshi sano Meiyo Gisei before go to Shiranai Toshi," Xuren muttered,

"I don't feel better when at the Lion's territory…" Tatsuji replied,

"The people at Toshi sano Kanemochi Kaeru did not take us lightly; they couldn't forget what the war brings to them," Then the _shugenja _said,

"I think what Tatsuji-san says is right; we should avoid any frictions with the Lion Clan. At least, we come in peace…" The Ide glanced to the Iuchi,

"Probably you are right, Najiru-sama. It is not _your _way to have fight; it is the way of the _shugenja_, not the warrior," Instead offended, Najiru smiled only. The Ide usually committed to the diplomacy, yet they didn't afraid to fight whenever it is necessary. Jiku added,

"Don't worry, Tatsuji-san. I will behave to not smear the Clan's name." Tatsuji grinned proudly to the youth's words.

"_Yosh!_ That's the spirit! Come, our journey still too far!" Xuren and Jiku smiled; their _sempai_ somehow more relaxed than their teacher.

After crossing the river, they arrived at Muzasano Eiyu ni Suzu, before go to their destination. When they entered through the gate, Najiru saw everyone wore brown and yellow colors upon their clothes. He recognized that these people were the subjects of the Lion Clan. He could spot some _bushi_ staring them with unfriendly look. Just beyond the entrance, a small city of tents and shacks beckoned to travelers. Jiku and Xuren watched their surrounding uneasily. Yet Tatsuji was unruffled with that. The quartet rode up to the soba shop and dismounted. Inside, they each ordered a bowl of cold buckwheat noodles and sake, and then came back to find a bench when they could sit in the shade. Before they could eat, someone called,

"I am assuming all of you go to Tsuma for the Topaz Championship," Everyone turned and saw three people standing not far from them. One of them was a middle-aged warrior with brown-yellow armor. He tucked his _daisho_ upon the waist. His hair was dyed gold, following the Lion's tradition. Beside him, a tall, athletic youth stood. Like his companion, his black mane was dyed gold and he wore a light armor. A white ribbon wrapped at his forehead. He watched the Unicorn with slight disdain. The last, a black-haired girl with a satchel stood behind them. Only few strands of her hair were gold-colored.

Najiru noted the visitors weren't unfriendly like other people. He turned to Tatsuji, who asked,

"May I know your name?" The warrior answered politely,

"I am Ikoma Satsuke!" The youth also introduced himself,

"My name is Akodo Shotaka, student from the Castle of Swift Sword!" He turned to the girl,

"She is Kitsu Konoko; both of us are the contestant from the Lion Clan! Who among you will participate at the Championship?" Xuren glanced darkly to the Lion, but Tatsuji rose and bowed cordially,

"It is an honor to meet the contestant from Lion Clan; I will introduce our own," He turned to Xuren,

"Moto Xuren and Shinjo Jiku; they will be represent the Unicorn Clan at the Championship," Xuren and Jiko rose and bowed out of politeness. Satsuke said,

"Don't worry, we aren't bothering you. Though the War of the Rich Frog is hard to forgotten, we believe that we have to put that away until these _bushi_ have been proven themselves as a good samurai!"

Shotaka quickly quipped,

"Then we shall prove who is better…" Xuren looks agiated, yet the Ikoma quickly stared Shotaka sharply. Jiku and Najiru watched them with tense. Konoko have put her right hand into her satchel, just in case of violent outburst. The youth was silent upon its silent rebuke. Satsuke turned to them,

"Forgive me, Tatsuji-san. The young people usually brash and Shotaka-san is no exception!"

"I can see that, Satsuke-san! No harm done, you and your companion are welcome to join us. We won't be long here." The Ikoma asked,

"Where are you going, Tatsuji-san?"

"To Toshi Meiyo no Gisei…" The Lions nodded in understanding until Shotaka said again,

"Too far if you take the way. Why don't you take to Shiro Sano ken Hayai? It is much closer than go through Shiranai Toshi…" Tatsuji replied,

"Such a good suggestion, Shotaka-san. However, we might trouble you if we choose the same way," Satsuke added,

"Shotaka is right. You will take the longer way through Toshi Meiyo no Gisei. I know it is odd to have the Lion and Unicorn goes together, but since it is for the Topaz Championship, why don't we walk together? Except you don't trust us…" Najiru bowed before speaking,

"Your offer is generous, Satsuke-san. Yet we don't want to give you trouble, by going along with you," Jiku immediately remembered the etiquette about accepting something. The Ikoma smiled wryly, and then he insisted,

"Nonsense, you don't give us trouble. You have to come with us,"

"Thanks, but we will become burden for you,"

"I insist you to come with us, as the contestant"

"We aren't worthy for your invitation…"

"I will have it no other way…you are…" The _shugenja_ answered,

"Iuchi Najiru. Then we'll accept your offer." The tension was relieved. Not sooner enough, the former enemies gathered around the table. Though uncomfortable, Xuren and Jiku sat face to face with their Lion rivals. The Moto finally spoke to Shotaka,

"I thought the Akodo family always thinking first before doing, not like the Matsus," Everyone was silent, fearing the Akodo consider it as a veiled insult, Shotaka answered,

"That's because I somehow possesses the Matsu's trait of quickness. Not to mention of the Ikoma's fascination to history," Jiku caught,

"Not so bad, Shotaka-san. That's very impressive!" The Akodo scratched his head,

"Yes, but my _sensei_ advises me to balance those traits. Sometimes I'm going too zealous in doing something," Then he smiled slyly,

"Well, it will improve over the time! Now I just want to best of you! We shall prove it at the Championship, no offense intended!" Xuren grinned to the Shinjo,

"I think I like this Lion…" Jiku turned to the silent Kitsu,

"Do you like to talk, Konoko-san?" The female_ shugenja _turned to him incredulously, her face was serious,

"What do you want me to talk? The Unicorn has killed my relatives…" Realizing his mistake, the Shinjo said slowly,

"I'm…so sorry to hear that…" Sighed, she answered,

"I think I'm supposedly to apologize to bring that matter, Jiku-san. Well, the war is over and we'll face each other at the Championship…" Nodded, Jiku asked carefully,

"Are you what they called _sodan-senzo_?" Konoko said,

"Yes, I am as the other Kitsus does…probably you wonder why the _shugenja_ like me joins the Championship?"

"I won't ask it."

"It is my childhood dream to be a warrior, yet my parents seem disagreed with me. They sent me to train as _shugenja_. But the dream never dies…that's why I…" Jiku noticed that the Kitsu was alarmingly tense and nervous. His eyes caught a bug beside her. He whispered to her,

"Stay still…" With a gentle movement, the Unicorn slammed his palm upon the crawling insect. Konoko breathed in relief instantly. She smirked slightly to him,

"I never thought I have indebted to a Unicorn…" Jiku said casually,

"Not a debt, just consider a friendly gesture," Then the Kitsu broke a smile,

"I will think of that at the Championship…"

Author's Note: This is my first Legend of the Five Rings' (L5R) fanfiction. I just like to fill the unnoticed categories. This is based from the L5R RPG: The Topaz Championship, Third Edition and any information about L5R I can get. My player character here is Shinjo Jiku. I will continue this once I have plenty of time. Reviews, critics (or flames) are welcomed! Wait the next chapter, 'The First Day'! See you next time!

Glossary:

_Gempukku_-coming to age ceremony, signifying the recognition of adulthood

_Daisho-_a samurai's sword set; a katana and a wakizashi

_Kami-_god

_Dojo­_-training place

_Sensei_-teacher

_Bushi­_-warrior

_Shugenja_-magic-user

_Hai_-yes

_Gaijin_-foreigner/alien

_Sempai_-upperclassman/senior disciple

_sodan-senzo_-spirit medium


	2. The First Day

Disclaimer: The Legend of the Five Rings is belongs to Alderac Entertainment and Wizard of the Coast. This story is adapted from the Legend of the Five Rings Role-playing Game. The Elvish's songs here were quoted from 'Lord of The Rings' written by J.R.R.Tolkien.

The First Day

The group of Lion and Unicorn bushi trailed the path from Kaeru Toshi. Shotaka and Konoko rode quite a distance from Jiku, Xuren and Najiru. Satsuke talked to Tatsuji ; they were slightly farther in front of them. Both of them knew that the Ikoma and the Ide was trading pleasantries. It was agreed that _they_ must befriend any contestants to know their weaknesses and strengths, no matter from what the clan they coming from. Unfortunately, the Fortunes favored them with the Unicorn, who still fresh in the mind of all Lions for shaming them at the War of the Rich Frog.

"I don't like this," The Akodo blurted, "It is hard to make friend with your foes,"

Konoko reminded, "You forgot what _sensei_ says; 'if you keep your friend closer, therefore you must keep your enemies even closer…"

"I prefer to fight them rather to make friend with them; such wasting a time!" The Kitsu fidgeted the hem of her kimono, while saying,

"I already observed them; the Moto is nervous like you. He wanted to prove something, while the Shinjo is…different. I don't think he is weak as he looks," The Lion laughed,

"Bah, all the Unicorns are the same! We shall see them at the tournament," Konoko glanced to her companion uneasily,

"I don't afraid with them, but the Iuchi _shugenja_ looks weird…I can't place it, but it is clear that he wasn't coming from Rokugan." Shotaka remarked,

"So what? Whatever coming from the Unicorn, it always _gaijin_! It makes no surprise to me! Beside, the Iuchi is not our concern; the other contestants are our problem to come!" The female _shugenja_ sighed; it seems her companion didn't share her concerns. But he does have a point. The Unicorn was not the only contestant and they should consider other contestants such as the Crane, Dragon etc. She silently prayed to the spirit of their ancestors for more guidance.

Jiku glanced to the Lions, "I don't like to let them alone, but I have no choice…"

"Worry about them, Jiku-kun?" Xuren said, "I prefer they keep that way, allowing us to focus on the Championship," The Iuchi said,

"Somehow you don't disturbed by them, Xuren-san?" The Moto turned,

"A little, but it have nothing to do with me. I'm enthusiastic of the prospect facing the Lion," he glanced slightly to Shotaka, "Especially him…" Both Unicorns chuckled; later Xuren called,

"Do you remember Moto Najmudin?"

"Of course, who don't know him? The first Unicorn who had became the Topaz Champion and now served as Imperial Magistrate at Toshi Ranbo!" The Moto grinned,

"I will be the next Moto who won this Championship…" Jiku smiled in return,

"No, I don't think so…it might be the Shinjo, Xuren-kun. I won't make it easy for you,"

"You've bet!" Once again, they laughed. Jiku had known the Moto since childhood along with Soche; it was common among them to have a healthy competition. Even they always taking care each other while training in Yesunge's _dojo_. Thinking to divert the conversation, the Shinjo asked the _shugenja_,

"Najiru-sama, it is your first time to walk on Rokugan. What do you think?" The blue sea-cloaked man said,

"I have to say, it is beautiful! Not so grim like my place, though some place looks lovely. It is the first time I see the people divided according in their Clans. You can even tell from what Clan they are from the colors of the clothing," Though disinterested, Xuren asked,

"What are the people in your place looks like, Najiru-sama?" Najiru replied,

"Mostly humans like you." He paused briefly, "and the Firstborn…the fairest creature," This ticked Jiku, who inquired immediately,

"What are the Firstborns looks like?" The _shugenja_ smiled,

"Their appearances are beautiful and gentle; their ladies have the fair black or blond-colored hairs. At the same time, their speech is gentle and musical…" Skeptical, the Moto asked,

"Could you give some example of their speech?" The Iuchi shook his head, while answered sadly,

"Unfortunately, I forgot …my memories sometimes fragmented when come to my past,"

The Unicorn _bushi_ were stunned momentarily when they heard that. Yet, Najiru told them,

"I wish I can remember where my homeland is…it pains me inside to know that I was a stranger in a foreign land, even among the Unicorns."

Xuren didn't press anymore, but it didn't stop the Shinjo to ask further,

"Najiru-sama, you are different from other _shugenja_, even from the Iuchi. They bring their own satchels containing the scrolls of the spells or a wakizashi; however you didn't have the satchel. Instead you bring your staff…" The Iuchi turned to a chrome blue-colored staff that he held since left Shiro Moto. He replied gently,

"Somehow your curiosity never stops, Jiku-san. I wish I can answer your questions but then you will be distracted from competing at the Topaz Championship. What more do you want to know?" Jiku smiled,

"Everything, that's the trait of Unicorn," Then Tatsuji came to their direction. The Ide's face looks genuinely upset as he turned directly to Najiru,

"Najiru-sama, I have to ask you to limit your involvement with these _bushi_ when we arrive at Tsuma. The Great Khan doesn't want you to attract too much attention, especially to the Phoenix Clan. They afraid of _gaijin_ magic." The Shinjo wanted to protest, but the _shugenja_ stopped him. His gentle face instantly became serious, as he answered,

"I'm understand, Tatsuji-san. I will respect the Khan's advice and yours…"

"Don't use your strange magic if necessary, Najiru-sama. We don't want to give the other Clans a reason to worry." The blue-cloaked man nodded,

"_Hai_, Tatsuji-san. Yoshino-sama also gives the same order like you did," The Ide bowed once before rode back. Jiku grumbled,

"Why everyone have to treat you like that?" Najiru merely said,

"People are afraid of what they can't understand. I believe the situation will be the same if you were in my homeland," He added,

"I'm not at my homeland, thus I have to respect their concern,"

When the sun on their heads, they entered the serene bamboo forest, that surrounded the road to Tsuma. Yet the serenity was broken by a sudden stirring of wind. Ikoma Satsuke stopped them,

"We're not alone here," Alarmed, Tatsuji and the rest stopped their steed. The Lion warrior shouted,

"Show yourself, whoever you are! I am Ikoma Satsuke of Lion Clan," Jiku and Xuren looks uneasily, while Shotaka and Konoko steeled themselves. Then a reply came in a soft, wizened voice,

"Do not fear us, O Lion! We have nothing to hide and no harm intended…though it is strange to see the Unicorn and the Lion riding together." Two figures appeared in front of the Ikoma and they wore dark-red and black silken cloth. The youngest of them wore a polished red _mempo_ and sported a top-knot, black hair, while the other wore the black veil and had few strands of white hairs. Their eyes stared the band calculatingly. The Ikoma hissed,

"The Scorpions …I should know," Najiru watched the Scorpions with a curious look, but they paid him no heed. The older man gestured politely,

"We are sorry if we interrupt your musings, and I believe you are going to attend the Championship at Tsuma," Satsuke regarded the veiled man in front of him with careful expression. It was the natural reaction when they encountered someone from the Scorpion Clan. They had developed a reputation of being sly, trickster and backstabber, yet nobody would admit that the Scorpions had an important role in the Empire as well. He asked,

"I'm Ikoma Satsuke! Who are you then?" The elder Scorpion nodded,

"Ah, yes! My name is Shosuro Akechi," he turned to the young _bushi_, "He is Bayushi Denbe, who will join the Championship," The Ikoma stared them suspiciously,

"Why do you have to stalk us, when we're riding here?" The Shosuro quickly answered,

"Satsuke-san, sometimes the trails wasn't as safe as they look. We just want to be careful only…beside we don't do anything that would harm you," Satsuke still didn't buy that; there was nothing that the Scorpions wouldn't do unless it had served their own ends. Then the Ide joined,

"I'm sorry to interrupt this, but Tsuma is very close. Perhaps we can hurry ourselves so our _bushi_ will have their rest before starting tomorrow," Satsuke have to agree with him, and then he turned his attention to Akechi,

"Akechi-san, you and your ward are welcome to join us." Akechi bowed slightly lower,

"That's a welcome offer." Denbe also bowed, before joining with the others. Uneasiness settled upon the group as they continued their journey to Tsuma.

"I had expected a city, though this hardly fit…" Najiru commented when they finally arrived at Tsuma. The city is moderately populated and slightly forgotten, but bustled with life when the Topaz Championship was held. It seems all of Rokugan had come to see the celebrated event. The crowd clogged every street, every alley. The Iuchi _shugenja_ feasted his eyes upon the sea of the colors, where every Great and Minor Clan visited the small city. Jiku and Xuren watched the surrounding with interest. Shotaka mused around, while Konoko looks detached. In other hand, Denbe was unruffled, though he peered sometimes as to look for something. Then Tatsuji said,

"Jiku! Xuren! You'll go to find your lodging first, and Akechi-san was kind enough to suggest the House of the Laughing Carp. You must have your rest before start the first day of the Championship…meanwhile I have to go first for tending some business," Xuren asked,

"Where do we will go to find you, Tatsuji-san?" The Ide said,

"There is a shop named Medinaat-al-Salaam here, you can go there if you need something." He turned to the Iuchi,

"Najiru-sama, would you kindly accompany Jiku and Xuren to the inn? Once they were there, you can stay with me." Najiru nodded,

"I shall see that, Tatsuji-san! Good luck for your business!" Tatsuji nodded, before he rode off from them. The Ikoma called,

"Let's go to the House of the Laughing Carp!"

The band went to find the House of the Laughing Carp, though the crowds make it quite difficult to move. After few hours, they arrived at a huge, two-store teahouse. The place was crowded with the people. The contestants dismounted themselves and gave their steeds to the stable boys, before they entered the place. Everyone spent time of drinking and gossiping inside. Yet, everyone walked through and ignored their surrounding. Akechi and Satsuke led them to the innkeeper, while Najiru kept the rest. They were lucky to have some vacant rooms, though they have to share it to each other. Suddenly a youth clad Phoenix colors greeted them, his sideburns had white strands. He said jovially,

"Ah, you must be the contestant for the Championship! Welcome to Tsuma!" Slightly surprised, Jiku managed to ask,

"You are…" The Phoenix bowed slightly,

"My name is Agasha Hanori! Oh, how rude I am! I should ask your name first!"

"I'm Shinjo Jiku, and here are my fellow contestants, Moto Xuren and Bayushi Denbe," Shotaka also introduced himself,

"My name is Akodo Shotaka, and she is Kitsu Konoko," Hanori bowed politely, smiling jovially,

"It is an honor to meet all of you; I come from the Phoenix Clan, but not alone!" He pointed to two people who sat at the table; the man looks drunk but the young girl still awake. She wore a red mask, though wearing red and orange color. Her hair was tied topknot. When seeing her, Shotaka frowned,

"I never see a Phoenix wore a mask," he turned to Hanori, "Are you sure she is coming from your Clan?" The Agasha silenced him, before whispering to the Akodo,

"Shh, Takako-san might hear you. Her mother was a Scorpion, but she was raised as a Shiba after her death. She's quite sensitive, but pleasant once you know her," The Scorpion glanced slightly to her, as Konoko replied flatly,

"All Scorpions are pleasant on the outside," Suddenly the silent Bayushi spoke softly, but a lace of mocking evident,

"It is because you refuse to see what inside, Konoko-san…" The Kitsu turned to him with irritation. Hanori intervened,

"Konoko-san! Denbe-san! Forgive me for my insolence; could we settle this minor problem peacefully?" The Scorpion and the Lion glanced to him, agree to drop the matter. He pointed to the drunken man,

"He is my _yojimbo_, Shiba Hanoshi…we just having a little drink with…"

"Well, Hanori! Making new friends?" A tall, large youth strode and bumped Shotaka; he wore dark blue and grey light armor. His hair was disheveled, yet he sported a huge grin to the others before bowed awkwardly due to his large body. The smell of sake came out from his mouth. He said to them,

"Probably my etiquette need to be polished…sorry I'm not feel having a good conversation with you," The Lion wiped his shoulder and responded with dislike,

"You must be a Crab, judging from your manner," The Crab turned slightly with displeasure, before saying in a threatening manner,

"You'd better watch yourself, Lion! My name is Hiruma Do; be careful with your speak! I never forget it!" As the Hiruma walked out, The Akodo composed himself, while Hanori quickly said,

"Don't mind him…probably we could socialize ourself?" Then someone called,

"Socializing? I don't know you also socialize with _gaijin_, Hanori-san!" The remarks came from a black-haired, arrogant-looking youth who wore light-blue colors. He went to them confidently. Jiku could see Xuren looks more agitated than usual. The Kitsu noted the youth had the Kakita mon. Ignoring Hanori, the youth turned to the Shinjo disdainfully,

"May I know your name, Unicorn?" Jiku didn't like his brag, but he replied straightforwardly,

"I'm Shinjo Jiku and this is my friend, Moto Xuren…" It was the only thing he could think to do other than kill him. The youth gave a mock surprise,

"So your Clan sends two contestants as we did! What a pleasant surprise! I am Kakita Shino! I can see we have two Lions and a Scorpion as well," Shotaka smirked,

"I don't aware the insults were in fashion this season, especially from the Kakita, One of your tricks?" Shino replied sweetly, while Jiku was sure he heard him clench his teeth,

"No offense, Shotaka-san. I just try to be frank with the fellow contestant…" A gentle, but authoritative voice cuts them,

"Really, what a surprise then!" They turned around and saw a square-faced _bushi_ clad in Dragon colors. He had twin blades tucked at his obi. Upon his coming, the Kakita frowned. The man added,

"You can use less insult while greeting them. Am I right?" Shino didn't answer. The Shinjo asked,

"Are you coming from the Mirumoto family?" The Dragon smiled, patting his blades,

"Probably because of these blades. May I introduce myself? I'm Mirumoto Otakan, contestant from the Dragon Clan and the Mirumoto family." Before Otakan continued, a young girl with the white ribbon upon her head suddenly joined and shouted,

"Wow, another contestant! What a surprise!" She shook her head nervously, while bowing to them,

"I'm Usagi Kamahime! Nice to see you here…" Konoko commented,

"You must be come from the Hare Clan, I assume!" Kamahime giggled,

"Yes, that's right! I'm feeling so excited to attend the Topaz Championship…" Xuren whispered to his friends,

"This girl somehow speaks too fast; I can't even follow her. Is she nervous?" Jiku replied with a smile,

"No, Xuren-kun. Just too energetic…" He immediately noted a young, shaggy ronin who sat alone. His left eye was deformed. Shino fumbled to stop the energetic Hare,

"Hoo, Kamahime-chan. could you stop for a while? We have difficulty to understand what you are saying…" Another girl came; she looks beautiful in the green and gold cloak, but her expression was shy. Kamahime quickly went to her,

"Ah, here you are, Gojinka-chan! Meet our fellow contestants!" The girl tried to avoid their stare. Realizing that, the Mirumoto said,

"She is Tamori Gojinka. Like me, she also joined the Tournament…" Meanwhile, Jiku went to the lone ronin who looks surprised to have company.

"I hope I don't disturb you; I'm Shinjo Jiku and you are…" Hesitantly, the ronin answered,

"Hazu…it is an honor to meet you, Jiku-sama…"

"Why don't you join us, Hazu-san?" Hazu sighed in resignation as he poured the sake into a cup,

"I'm not a _bushi_, Jiku-sama. Your friends would not allow me to close with them,"

"But I believe you are a contestant like us too; so why do you shy from us?"

"I simply bring bad luck; it was my destiny…" Then someone came into the teahouse, accompanied by several Crane _bushi. _The noise turned into a silence. He wore the light-blue and white kimono with the Doji family mon. Like other Doji, his ponytail hair was bleached white. The tradition was prevailed among them to commemorate Doji Hayaku's ordeal at the Shadowland. He watched the surrounding sharply, as he walked toward the other contestants but then smiled to the Kakita, who quickly greeted the young man,. Najiru sensed the Crane had a strong presence inside. At the same time, Denbe looks restless.

"Wakao-san, it is nice to see you here!" The Doji only nod gently,

"Thank you, Shino-kun!" He turned to the others and said with a clear voice, "I'm Doji Wakao and a contestant like all of you. I have received the announcement from Noritoshi-sama; he asked me to tell the other contestants that everyone who joined the Championship must come to the Kakita Dueling Academy tomorrow morning!" Everyone nodded and applauded. Jiku joined them until he spotted a tall girl clad in green and silver. Her raven hair fell onto the back and her skin almost like porcelain. The Unicorn couldn't let go his sight until Hazu said,

"You noticed her, aren't you? Her name is Yoritomo Yuriko…she's a favorite of the scholars and most likely staring down the likes of us, Jiku-sama…"

"She's beautiful…" The musings was interrupted when Najiru patted his shoulder,

"Jiku-san," the _shugenja_ called, "It seems all the rooms have been taken…" The Shinjo looked crest-fallen; at the same time Bayushi Denbe went to them and said,

"You can share my place if you want," Glancing to the Scorpion, Jiku felt goose bumps upon his nape. He asked hesitantly,

"Are you sure, Denbe-san?" The Bayushi nodded,

"That's all right. There will be another who will ask me then; so I think it'd better to share with you…" The Unicorn nodded, thanking,

"That's such generous offer…Denbe-san," Najiru said,

"Well, I will talk with Akechi-sama about this. After Xuren and you found the lodging, I will return to Medinaat-al-Salaam." The Shinjo looked him uneasily, until he answered,

"Take care, Najiru-sama!" The Iuchi chuckled,

"You too, Jiku-san. I will see you tomorrow for the Championship,"

With that, the _shugenja_ departed from their presence. As Jiku watched him, Denbe commented,

"Well, I have seen many _shugenja_ in my training, but none like your friend, Jiku-san…" The young Unicorn replied,

"Najiru is different…one of the kind,"

It seems Jiku was not the only one who had apprehension about sharing room with the Scorpion. Shotaka and Xuren were aghast with such idea; therefore Hanori offered his room for them. Carrying their packs, Jiku and Denbe entered a cozy, wide room with 3 beds. The windows were overlooking the streets of Tsuma. When they were about to sleep, two people came inside. The Hiruma's towering body loomed on the sight, while the ronin followed behind. Recognizing Hazu, the Unicorn asked,

"Hazu-san, what can we do for you and Do-san?" The Crab harrumphed, and then the one-eyed ronin said hesitantly,

"I know it might bother you, Jiku-san…but both of us don't have any room," he continued,

"Can we stay in your room until the Championship is finished? Of course, if you don't mind…" Jiku turned to Denbe, who leaned lazily at the bed. The Scorpion's black eyes watched them intensely, and then glanced to the other directions, while answering,

"If you don't mind to stay with the Scorpion, why not?" Do quickly take another bed, while he stared the Bayushi with suspicious look. He threw his pack beside. Hazu bowed again,

"Thank you for your kindness, Denbe-san. I, Hazu won't forget it…" Denbe didn't answer; he only turned his back toward them.

"We can share the bed, Hazu-san; the bed is simply too large for me!"

"That will be the honor, Jiku-san. What a ronin and a Unicorn have in common?"

"Not so much…" The young ronin fell asleep, while he opened the window and stared the night sky. He wondered what the tomorrow has in store for him.

Outside, Iuchi Najiru sat on the rock, while holding his blue staff. A gentle breeze whirled around him, caressing his cloak. The _shugenja _smiled with myrrh; he was adopted the element of Air when the Iuchi took him as one of them. Even so, he felt so different with his colleagues. The white-haired man wondered what this strange land has for him. The Istar-shi order didn't exist here. The Phoenix Clan was the only magic order in Rokugan. He started to sing with the melodious tone that nobody in Rokugan ever heard,

_Gilthoniel! O Elbereth!_

The rest of the song was swallowed out by the night…

Next morning, the _bushi_ woke up and prepared themselves for the first day of Topaz Championship. For that reason, they wore light armor and tunic. Jiku turned to Denbe, who looks intense. It didn't take long to guess as he noted Doji Wakao among them. The Doji was exchanging conversation with the Kakita, simply ignoring the other contestants. The Unicorn turned to Shiba Takako. It was hard to tell what she thinks behind the mask. The Mirumoto looks composed, in contrast with her Tamori companion who always glanced everywhere. Konoko showed her poker-face as usual, while the Akodo and the Usagi looks restless. He was about to see the Mantis, when the heavy hand patted his shoulder.

"Hei, watch out where you walk!" The Shinjo turned to the Moto with a hearty laugh,

"Xuren-kun," They immediately hugged each other, while Xuren told what happened last night,

"You know? Accepting Hanori's offer to stay was a mistake. Shotaka and I couldn't sleep when he and his _yojimbo_ threw a binge of drinking. Had I know that, I might stay with you," He glanced slightly to Denbe, and then to Jiku,

"How about you? Did the little Scorpion stab you at the back like all the Scorpion does?" The Unicorn smiled,

"If it so, you won't see me today, Xuren-kun! No, he didn't…beside Do and Hazu also sleeps in the same room with us," Xuren turned to the tall Crab with disbelief,

"With the Crab? No way!" The Crab called,

"I heard that!"

As they were close to the Kakita Dueling Academy, someone shouted rudely,

"What the _kusatta ningen_ are doing here? Perhaps they should go home instead competing in this non-sense championship!" They turned around and saw four grizzled and shabby-looking people. Malice glittered inside their eyes. One of them went forward, while munching a dried stem of grass. His hawkish gaze pierced through them. He regarded them with look of insult,

"Go home, _bushi_! As far as I concern you aren't worthy to join this…" Instantly, the Akodo went into verbal,

"You'd better keep your tongue, ronin…or else," The ronin spat the chewed stem out,

"Or else, what? You're not even a man yet…not until you have your _gempukku_, _ojo-sama_," His companions laughed raucously. Shotaka's face became red with anger. Had Otakan not hold him, he almost ripped the man into pieces. The others quickly pulled the Lion out, while the ronin's companions went to help their friends. The Yoritomo faced him,

"If you have problem with us, you should wait until we have finished the tournament. Then we could arrange a duel for you," The ronin replied with a curse,

"_Kuchi ni chakku_! You have no right to speak to me like you're my superior! I'm a ronin, and I bow to none!" Without thinking further, Jiku interfered them,

"What's your problem? Leave us alone!" They were stunned with sudden intervention, however the ronin quickly mocked,

"Well, a Unicorn defends you, my lady!_Gaijin_! " Once again, his companions laughed. Then the laugh was stopped as they noted the magistrates nearby was coming to them. Glancing nervously, the black-haired ronin turned to them,

"_Rakki-yaro_, we'll meet next time!" Before left, he turned to them again,

"My name is Juriken; this won't be the last time we meet!" Instantly, they melted inside the crowd. Yuriko turned to the Shinjo and chided him with a surly tone,

"I don't ask for defense, Unicorn. Perhaps you should think again next time…" She left him immediately. Jiku merely sighed for his own foolishness. Yet, Xuren called again,

"Hey, don't mind her! We still have a tournament to go! Come join!" Nodded, he joined them again and continue to walk to the Kakita Dueling Academy. He was ready to fulfill his dream; he will be the next Topaz Champion!

Author's note: Sorry, I have 'writer's block' for a while. This might not like the usual L5R fiction, however. Thanks for MacBeth2001! Reviews, critics (or flames) are welcomed! Forgive me to insert some element of LOTR, because this will underlying Najiru's secret origin. Wait the next chapter, 'The Championship Begins'. See you later!

Glossary:

_Yojimbo_-bodyguard

_kusatta ningen_-part of the colorful language, means 'rotten people'

_ojo-sama_- Ineffective member of another clan (especially a courtier), Spoiled rich girl (literally).

_Kuchi ni chakku_- shut up!

_Rakki-yaro_- lucky bastard.


	3. The Championship

The Championship

Iuchi Najiru sat upon the wooden floor inside a local shrine. He simply set himself alone, away from the monks who tended the garden. The _shugenja_ simply couldn't recall his past; his ageless face looks troubled. Whenever he tried, his visions were filed with streaks of colors: blue, brown, gray and white. The _kami_ didn't help either. He felt his minds were murky like troubled water.

"You looks troubled, friend. Can I help you?" The Unicorn looked up and saw a middle-aged man in front of him. He had some white streaks and wore an orange-red kimono. Najiru noted the Phoenix smiled genuinely. His eyes were quick enough to note the unique mon at the kimono. He said,

"It is an honor to have someone from Isawa family as a company," The man chuckled,

"It depends from what you think, my friend." Najiru grinned,

"If you want to confuse me, I'm afraid you must be a Dragon," The Phoenix's smile grew wider,

"Am I? You will be confused if I am really one of them. May I introduce myself?" He bowed,

"I am Isawa Sachi, and you are…" The Unicorn rose and returned the bow,

"My name is Iuchi Najiru, Sachi-sama." The Master of Earth took a seat beside him. The Iuchi asked,

"Are you not watching the ongoing tournament, Sachi-sama?" Sachi replied,

"I have. Now the participants were taking a break for the next events. I just wonder why you don't watch your clansmen." Najiru lowered his head,

"I wish so, but…I can't set my mind straight. It seems I'm out of place here," The Isawa raised his brow, yet he asked calmly,

"You feel this place isn't your home, is that so?"

"Yes, Sachi-sama. I hope I am not offending you…" The master shook his head,

"Don't be so formal, Najiru-san. It is not strange for a Unicorn like you to feel estranged in this place. I have experienced that before becoming the Elemental Master. Truthfully, a ronin might have no honor and place at all, but at least he's free from any bondage." The Unicorn _shugenja _replied absently,

"As long as I don't remember my past, there will be no place for me…" Sachi looks silently, and then he continued,

"You don't have to go after the past; they will be the one who after you…my friend." He picked a pebble, "Everyone in the _ningen-do_ has their places, even you and me. Who knows? You might be someone else in your place, probably more powerful than I." Najiru couldn't help to chuckle, but he tried to hold it,

"You're flattering me, Sachi-sama. Is it not the contrary? I am nothing compared with the Elemental Master like you," The Master of Earth laughed,

"Perhaps, but the way of the fate is strange. Only the kami knows…nobody can escape from it" Then he saw two Unicorn youths coming to their direction. He rose and turned to other direction,

"I think your friends have coming now. Najiru-san, I really enjoy this conversation. I want to invite you to drink tea at the House of the Laughing Carp tomorrow at the same time, if you have a time." Najiru replied,

"It is an honor, Sachi-sama. I will make myself available. Arigatou for your advices…" Isawa Sachi nodded gently and went to his own way when Jiku and Xuren came closer. The Shinjo immediately asked,

"Najiru-sama, what do you talking with the Phoenix?" The _shugenja_ said,

"Just casual conversation…" He couldn't help to notice the mud-smeared clothes and bruises on both youth. The Shinjo smiled sheepishly, while the Moto smug only.

"Well? What is the progress?" The dark-skinned youth answered tersely,

"Not so good! I was defeated in sumai by that arrogant Kakita…Jiku-san is doing well, I think,"

Jiku added, "It just a stroke of luck. I wish I can say the same to heraldry and etiquette." Najiru merely smiled; the Unicorn sometimes isn't good in the etiquette. He asked again,

"How about horsemanship? Don't say you've got these bruises from there?" Then both youth smiled regarding this matter,

"Najiru-sama, we'd scored highly in that contest! If we couldn't do that, it is better for us to go home!" Xuren said,

"These bruises…we've got from the athletics. Somehow, we experienced a freak accident there," The Iuchi frowned to hear that; his face showed mixture of curiosity and concern.

"Accident? What happened?" Jiku explained,

"When we passed the first obstacle, someone pushed Kamahime out of bridge to the mud pit. Somehow the pit was filled with venomous snake. She screamed panicky. Though this may delay us, Xuren, the Akodo and I decided to pull her out from the pit."

"Then? I don't think the Crane would be so careless…" The Moto grumbled,

"She is fine, save some bruises. The judge decided that we can continue though we've got 2 points cut. They said they will check this matter. The only consolation is I manage to reach the third place…the Doji already won…" The Shinjo tried to cheer his companion,

"Don't worry, Xuren-san! We still have another day!" Najiru admired the youth's spirit silently, yet he was concerned with the incident. He hoped it would be the last one.

Even in the night, Tsuma still magnificent. The people still crowded the streets and alleys. Shinjo Jiku just returned from the mochi-pounding contest that the farmers set. Together with Xuren, he joined the contest and won the highest score. In their generosity, they gave him the sweet rice cakes. He might perform terribly this afternoon, but at least he won this contest. On the way back, Hiruma Do and Usagi Kamahime asked them to join the eating and drinking binge where the Crabs had attended. Xuren joined them along with Hanori, since Jiku had no interest to join. He volunteered to join Hazu in his attempt to impress Gojinka by finding eight gifts. Until midnight came, they managed to gather seven; one of them was given by the Yoritomo bushi. Luckily, they came to Medinaat-al-Salaam and bought the last one. At that time, the Tamori already asleep. Even so, the ronin was grateful with his help and promised to repay whenever there is a chance.

When Jiku almost close to his place, he startled to see Hanori falling before the door. The Shinjo quickly lifted him up and put the drunken Agasha inside. Relieved, he came out and greeted by Shiba Takako.

"That's very kind of you, Unicorn…" Jiku didn't trust the people who wearing mask naturally, especially at night. He responded,

"I just hoped to get some help for carrying your clansman…" The girl answered,

"Do you know Hanori's father-in-law coming in this way? He will surely furious to see his in-law drunk. Rumors said that he had one of his daughters' suitors killed when he did not meet his lofty expectations." The Unicorn watched her carefully; though Takako came from Shiba family, she still a Scorpion. The Shiba glanced playfully,

"Take easy, I had flattered him by saying that he was very tired. It is better to visit him the next day…" Jiku was unconvinced,

"If that so, you can tell Hanori-san, not me. Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want to ask you a favor, if you agree…" The Shinjo's gaze narrowed,

"Tell me! Don't play guessing game!" While producing a small vial, Takako explained,

"I want you to put this poison to Denbe's food. If you do that, I will date you…" Jiku was aghast to hear such proposal. It was unthinkable to poison his roommate. He grabbed Takako, but the girl was very calm and unruffled.

"You expect me to poison my roommate? You speak of dishonor here! What do you want to do such terrible things?" The Shiba told him,

"Denbe's parents had poisoned my father; so I want to take revenge on their son. Do you think it is fair?" Gritting his teeth in anger, the Unicorn asked,

"Why should I trust you? What benefits do I get from doing such dishonorable act?" Slowly but sure, the girl took off her mask briefly and revealed her face for the first time. It was a beautiful girl with sadness inside her eyes. Jiku stunned for a while; his grip on her slacked. Takako continued,

"Well, I have asked you and it seems you have made your answer clear, Shinjo." She put her mask again and said with sweet voice,

"See you, then. I will tell Hanori-san that he owes you…" The Shiba left him alone, and Jiku slumped on the floor. He wondered whether this was the test.

The second day of the Championship began with the most eagerly anticipated competition: the weapons contest. Everyone knew that all the weapons were blunted or wooden, however they liked that they could use the variety of arts that prevailed in their respective clans. It was a dangerous contest, but one that most competitors and spectators looked forward to the most.

The first to be called was Mirumoto Otakan, and the opponent is Hazu. Three matches passed without satisfying results. Kakita Soichi grew impatient, but the contest goes on. Shinjo Jiku knew that he must prepare. After thinking around the various weapons, he chose _tachi_. The Unicorn usually chose a scimitar, however Jiku also learned how to use the different Rokugani weapons. _Tachi_ was suited for him. When he tucked the weapon, the name of his opponent was already announced…Doji Wakao.

He tried to suppress his nervousness, clearly not expecting the Crane to be his opponent. The magistrate had picked katana as his choice and practiced his kata at the center. From what he witness, Jiku understand that his opponent was clearly tough and skilled in kenjutsu. He glanced to the other contestants; Xuren simply show his usual smug, while Yuriko simply disinterested. He managed to see Hanori, who looks ashamed. The Agasha was defeated by Kamahime at the previous match. What unnerves him was the Shiba. The girl wore her stoic expression; he didn't know whether she expect him to lose or otherwise. The damned mask really made him unable to see what in her mind. Anyway, he had to concentrate fully to the fight. Jiku stared Wakao intensely. The Doji casually said,

"May the best won…" The Unicorn remarked,

"I hope it is me," The young magistrate continued,

"We'll see!" Then they took their stance and measured their enemies. The Crane had adopted a casual stance, while pointing his katana downward. In other hand, Jiku pulled his _tachi_ to level at his eyes. Few seconds later, he charged forward to his opponent, sending a wide slash. Wakao feinted gracefully and parried his blow. Realizing that, the Shinjo pulled back into his stance. He hoped the opponent would chase him, but it won't. The Doji pulled his katana again, yet not attacking. Jiku wondered if this was the right time to probe the enemy further. His teacher's lessons echoed inside him. Finally, he decided to attack him. Shouting aloud, he charged again and sent three slashes: horizontal, vertical and vertical. He closed those strikes with a single thrust. To his surprise, the Doji magistrate weathered those assaults and began his charge. Unlike _tachi_, the katana offered him a wide range attack that almost reaches Jiku. The Unicorn felt that his attacks now get powerful. Even now, he was cornered.

Wakao couldn't help to admire the Shinjo's tenacity, but he must won! Had this is not the Topaz Championship; he would like to have some friends. Hoping to end the duel, the magistrate sent an overhead slash to the enemy.

In sheer desperation, Jiku finally lifted himself and braced for the defeat. He charged again and swung a powerful slash. When those weapons impacted each other, the katana was shattered into pieces. Instinctively, the Doji jerked out and let his weapon down to avoid further injuries. A wooden shard managed to slice his face. The Cranes around the arena shouted foul, before the contest turned into turmoil, the judge announced the Doji was the victor. Jiku was stunned with the accident; he dropped his _tachi_. His face was paled. The Kakita judge went closer to him with stern look. He tried to answer,

"I…I don't know what happened…" Xuren quickly came to his aid. The judge took the _tachi _and examined the weapon carefully. He announced his examination,

"The Unicorn is innocent; someone had tampered with our weapons!" The murmurs were heard around the contestants and the judges. The Moto quickly pulled him out from the circle. Meanwhile, Wakao was surrounded by his clansmen, including Shino. Amidst the chaos, both bushi managed to trade glance. From the Doji, Jiku realized that he didn't hold grudge to him. It was another freak accident. He knew that someday they had to continue this duel until there is a victor.

Juriken watched what happened with dissatisfaction. He actually hoped that the Doji or the Shinjo would be injured seriously. For mean time, this only served to confuse the Crane. This served him little. He wanted to see the Crane humiliated, and he would do anything to achieve that. The ronin growled,

"We have to go directly! We shall meet them in the forest!" He cursed again,

"The Unicorn have to wait another time to die!"

Author's Note: Well, I'm sorry if the previous chapter don't live your expectation, but I promise to correct the mistakes. Anyway, just wait the last chapter, "Show of Courage". See you soon!


End file.
